Mission Complete
by DarkAngl2025
Summary: This is a PG fic, oneshot detailing a mission Sam could undertake during the game Double Agent. This does not contain any spoilers.


Sam Fisher awoke to the sun rising, he had a leisurely day planned, believing that his vacation would in fact be a vacation. He dressed quickly in some sweats and went for his ritual five mile run. He was a little past the three mile mark when his cell phone began to vibrate. 'Great,' Sam thought sarcastically as he flipped open the phone.

"Fisher," he said into the phone and waited for a response. The man on the other line began speaking urgently about a new development that needed Sam's expertise. "I understand, I'll be there in an hour," Sam said and clicked his phone shut. 'Never a dull moment,' he thought as he picked up the pace to return home.

Sam showed up at HQ, awaiting his mission specifications. "Mr. Fisher," his boss, Lambert, said as he walked into the conference room, "sorry to disrupt your vacation time." Sam shrugged and waited. "You are aware of the events that have been occurring within the JBA, I'm sure." Sam glanced down at his dossier and then nodded. "Well we have a job for you, we need you to go under and get close to this mark." Lambert slid a picture over to Sam. Sam nodded and stood up. "Your ride is waiting, good luck Fisher," Lambert said. "It's not about luck," Sam responded as he headed out.

Sam landed at JFK and quickly made his way outside to the line of cabs that were waiting. He opened the door to the nearest cab and got inside, tossing his bag into the seat next to him. "Waldorf Astoria, please" Sam said as he sat back, thinking over the mission details in his mind. He was to take the place of a former maintenance worker at the famous hotel and monitor the meetings of the JBA operatives which were supposed to be staying at the hotel. When the cabby arrived at the hotel, Sam got out, paid the man in cash and walked toward the front door. 

"Hi, I'm here as Rodriguez's replacement," Sam told the man working at the front desk, "name's Wally, Wally Richards." The man typed a few things into his computer and then looked up at Sam. "The employee's entrance is on the side." he replied snottily, "remember that when you report to work from now on." Sam nodded. "You will find the uniform, repair request sheet, and any tools you need in the supply closet." He pointed, if you need anything else please report to Mr. Jones, he's in charge of maintenance. Sam nodded again, thinking about how much he wanted to knock the crap out of this little man in front of him. Instead he simply walked off in the direction the man pointed.

"Easier than I thought," Sam said to himself as he changed into the maintenance uniform and began perusing the list for repairs near the rooms he needed to place surveillance devices. Sam quickly found rooms on the 6th floor that needed repair and headed upstairs, checking carefully for anyone who might be monitoring his actions. After deciding the coast was clear, Sam jimmied the lock to room 632 and entered, he placed sticky cams above the doorways and recording devices where no one would look. He then exited the room, whistling and brandishing a wrench, as if he had just finished fixing a leaky faucet. As he walked down the hallway he recognized one of JBA's men walking toward the room. "Let's hope this works" Sam said as he headed back to the room he set up to see if the bugs would be discovered. 

Apparently this was one of the duller of the JBA since the man didn't do any kind of sweep at all but simply sat down in the room and began flipping channels on the television. 'Well this seems pointless,' Sam thought as he continued to watch the man. Finally the phone rang and Sam listened as the man said, "yes." pause "11 hundred" pause "see you there." Sam looked at his watch. Now all he had to do was tail the guy and find out what the meeting was about.

At 11, Sam tailed the man inconspicuously as he walked through Central Park. Sam took cover and watched as the man apparently made some kind of trade off with another member of the JBA. He then contacted Lambert for advicement, "Fisher, follow the original mark, apprehend as soon as he leaves the park and bring him in, we can interrogate him." Sam responded in the affirmative and waited patiently as the man began to exit the park. As soon as he was out and clear of other JBA operatives Sam quickly covered his face in smeared dirt and began to stagger as if he were drunk. "Yo!" Sam yelled at the man, "Misshhhter!" he continued to bellow. The man turned around and Sam continued to hobble towards him. "You have money? Or brooze?" Sam asked slurring his words. "Brooze?" the man asked confused, letting his guard down. "Yes," Sam said and knocked the guy out cold, "well now you do anyway." He quickly dragged the body into a dark corner and waited to make sure no one was going to interfere. He then picked up the man, and placed him in the car he had positioned there earlier, bound him in the backseat and began his drive to the established safehouse for the impending interrogation. 

"Mission accomplished," Sam said into his radio. "Good job, Fisher." Lambert replied.


End file.
